


The Pack

by Pixel_Runner



Series: The Practicalities of Werewolves in the Modern Age [2]
Category: Original Work, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: For Jillamy who asked for descriptions





	1. Approximately Craig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillamy/gifts).



 

Craig of Bellmont.

Born approximately 1006

Turned approximately 1030

Came to Newfoundland - approximately 1040, abandoned by his pack ten years later, lived in solitude until finding more Loopers in 1805.

Became the first and only member of Marv's pack in 1920

Served in World War Two with the American forces with Marv.

Received two Purple Hearts under two different names.

Went Oxford in 1950, Received a doctorate in Archeology in 1959.  Published extensively for 15 years.

Returned to American in 1980, worked as a lab tech while Marv practiced Medicine in Kentucky until 1995.

Was there when Marv accidentally acquired the Belmont territory.

Hobbies include blacksmithing, and after a thousand years, he's pretty damn good at it.

 


	2. Approximately Gus

 

Gus, AKA Augustus

Born 1895

Turned 1920, had to walk away from a wife and two daughters

Sent to Hadrian's Wall with his pack in 1956.

Transfered to Bellmont NY in 1983 after there was an incident with his pack and the failed attempts at making a Yennork were noticed and described as the serial killing of a number of young women in the surrounding area.  

Joined Marv's pack when his old pack was broken and redistributed in 1995


	3. Approximately Mac

Mac is a bit more complicated. Think Josh Helman in Mad Max Fury Road, but without the war paint or staples

Born 1951 Upper Denton UK James Harris

Turned 1974 after being mauled by his Alpha two months before to insure the scarring stuck.

Earned the nick name Mac the Knife after he was mauled, but before he turned.  Decided to just go with it

Was big into the Punk Music scene before his infection.  Not so secretly an anarchist,  tends to be a shit disturber targeting anyone he feels is an oppressor

Lived with the Hadrian's Wall pack until the pack was reassigned to New York.

Regrets his lack of post secondary education

Feels vaguely out classes by anyone who talks over his head

Reads everything in an attempt to catch up

Loves classic pinball and to a lesser extent any arcade games.

Loves Mario Cart and Grand Theft Auto (although, he thinks the game spends too much time being social and not enough  time racing)

Suggested the pack were rainbow flags on their jackets as hater bait

Facial scarring stays in all three forms.

 

 

 


	4. Almost Sean

Sean was born in 1969, served in Dessert Storm. Did two tours of duty, working as a linesman on a surveying crew. Was bitten in a bar fight. Refused his Alpha's request to divorce Lori, ran back to her the first chance he got.

It did not go well.  Assigned to Belmont in 1999

Fear of intimacy

Fear of losing control again.

Fear of hurting people, especially women.

PTSD before he turned.


	5. Approximately Marv

Born 1822 christened Jasper Belavaux 

Turned 1863 as a Confederate Soldier during the American Civil war.  Had been shot in the leg, and left for dead.  Dragged off in the night and turned.  Walked away from his wife, two living sons and three living daughters, having lost another son in infancy.

Spent the next four years being abused by his alpha

Hugely regrets being on the wrong side of the civil war.

In any conflict, he will try to take the side of the oppressed.

Still struggles with gender roles but tries his damnedest to get over it.

Strong protective streak, made worse by the alpha mentality after his infection

Served in WW2 with Craig

Went to Oxford medical school in the 1950's 

Worked as a Doctor in Kentucky in a "Colored Hospital"

Accidentally became Alpha in Bellmont after killing the previous pack leader over a request for sex trafficking

Was appalled, but not surprised to find out the alpha abused his pack.

Became a mechanic to take over the local shop.  Started building specialty motorcycles, when Craig pointed out that he could make the frames.

Had his name legally changed to Marv the first time some asked if he was "Jasper, like in Twilight?"


	6. Vaguely Sarah

Born 1991

Turned 2017

Sarah's parents divorced when she was small.  She was raised by her mom during the school year and her paternal grandfather during the summers.

 


	7. Miss Molly Dog Pollywog Princess Webbed Feet

Born April 2015 in a puppy mill

sold to a neglectful home

adopted from a shelter by Sarah in June 2016

Cautious around strangers

very loyal and protective of Sarah

Midsized (about 55 lbs)

Tricks include: sit, stay, lay down, leave it, heel, stand, roll over, fetch, and purse (where she brings Sarah her purse)

Favourite meals include Costco salmon and sweet potato dog food, bacon, and licking out the yogurt container

grudgingly allows Sarah to brush her teeth

Loves baths, but gets excessively splashy as she tries to attack the water


	8. Sort of Nathan

(So way back in the 1990's on bad made in Canada TV, there was a sad little vampire show called Forever Knight.  I will completely admit that Nathan is based on Greg Kramer's character Screed.  Greg Kramer was openly gay before there were Pride parades.)

Nathan ended up in foster care with Nicole.

Talented hacker, got leukaemia and was infected after receiving a bone marrow transplant from Nicole.

He and his assistant Micheal manage all inter pack business in North America, including building new identities for Loopers and Yennorks when needed.

Based out of Vancouver

Made his fortune buying and selling Nortel stock at the right time

Had already lost his hair to chemo, it didn't really grow pack after he was infected


	9. Inspiration for Earl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for the "Be Fucking Polite" t-shirt when I found Sheehan & co. One of their models became the inspiration picture for Earl.
> 
> https://sheehanandcompany.com/collections/mens

Earl turns into a white wolf

He doesn't have back story.... yet

The Picture is from [The White Wolf Sanctuary](http://www.whitewolfsanctuary.com)  Click through for more information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on keeping him, so he was named after that Dixie Chicks song. Unfortunately, he kind of grew on me.


End file.
